


Red lamé, black lace

by DoctorBilly



Series: Rouge et Noir [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Billstrade, Billyverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another little peek into the boys' lives. Clothes again. Not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red lamé, black lace

"Are you _sure_?"

Frankie grins.

"It's no worse than when Lars Ulrich wears shorts."

"It is." Lestrade coughs, a pink tinge to his ears. "You can see right up…"

Frankie laughs out loud.

"I'm wearing pants under it. Substantial ones. I'm not showing anything but leg."

"Yeah. But your legs are…"

"Great. His legs are great. It's a great dress, Frankie. " Billy Wiggins grins, turns back to Lestrade. "He's going to be behind the drums, Greg. He's not going to offend anyone."

"Hmph. I must be getting old."

"Nah. Not you. Are you going to change? It's time…"

 

*********

 

Lestrade looks at himself critically in the full length mirror on the back of the door. Five foot eleven and a half in his red Converse. He is wearing loose, faded jeans; white t-shirt, and his pièce de résistance, an original drape jacket, mid thigh length, red lamé, black satin trim to the lapels and pockets. He'd spotted it in a French flea market, years ago, had coveted it immediately, even if he hadn't believed the stall-holder's spiel that it had once belonged to Joe Strummer, in his rockabilly days. It has been hanging in Lestrade's wardrobe ever since, waiting for the opportunity to shine. He smiles in satisfaction. " _Not too bad for a man of sixty four._ " He picks up the sports bag holding the clothes he has changed out of, strides out of the gents and into the hall where the party is getting under way. Not really looking where he is going, he almost runs Billy down.

"I remember you buying that."

Lestrade twirls on one foot.

"Think it'll do?"

Billy nods.

"It's brilliant. Makes me look a bit plain."

Lestrade gives Billy the once-over, smiles at the skintight red jeans and black, lace-trimmed grandad vest. He grabs Billy's wrist and reels him in, standing on tiptoe to kiss him, hard.

"I love you in lace."

Billy grins.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Lars Ulrich is the drummer in Metallica.


End file.
